


False Apology

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: V (2009)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "V, Lisa/Tyler, I'm sorry for eating you "</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Apology

Lisa watches in horror as she (Not!Lisa, her evil sibling, her vile clone) devours Tyler. Then Not!Lisa looks at the monitor as if she knows the real Lisa is watching (she probably does) and then down at the ruined corpse.

"Oh, Tyler," Not!Lisa says with mock regret, one finger at her lower lip, "I'm _so_ sorry for eating you."


End file.
